


Obligatory Lamia Fic

by KaytiKitty



Series: Merlin Fics [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), Crack-ish, Don't expect it to be good, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e08 Lamia, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Guilt, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lamia if the boys actually hurt Merlin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Post-Episode: s04e08 Lamia, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin (Merlin), Whump, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), wrote at 4am, wrote in twenty minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: What happens when Arthur rescues them fr the Lamia but it was realistic and Merlin was actually hurt.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054550
Comments: 3
Kudos: 201





	Obligatory Lamia Fic

Merlin's chest ached with the force of the bruise from Percival's rough shove. The Lamia was dead, Arthur and Gwen were embracing, the knights were still unconscious and Merlin… well Merlin ached. 

His bruises, the cut from Leon's sword and the burn from Gwaine's torch, and the pain of his ankle where the creature grabbed him all working together to create a melody of agony that was impossible to ignore. 

"You carry on, don't worry about me," Merlin snarks. Arthur and Gwen both laugh as Arthur sheaths his sword. 

"Sorry," Arthur says lightly, looking over at Merlin for the first time. His eyes go dark. "What happened to your face?" He helps Merlin to his feet and breezes a hand over the burn, concerned. 

Merlin winces at the pain from his ankle but manages to stay up right. "Gwaine," Merlin answers. Arthur steps back and draws his sword again. 

"Gwaine?" He asks, confused but also angered. His hand flexes around his sword dangerously. 

Merlin just nods. His vision is swaying with his body, blackness creeping in the edges of his vision. Some part of his mind urged him to stay awake, saying the knights were already angry at him and he was just a useless servant and that if he passed out they would leave them. Merlin let his eyes drift up to see Arthur getting angrier as Gwen explained what happened. 

He went to interject, to apologize for not protecting Gwen better, for being so useless, for not obeying Leon or Gwaine or Percival's. He went to apologize, he wanted to but instead he tilted forward. His ankle screamed one last time as his head knocked into the ground, stone grinding against his burn. 

Then everything went black. 

Merlin woke up on a patient cot in Camelot. He frowned, glancing around to see Gwaine and Elyan passed out at a table to his right. Elyan was resting on his crossed arms against the table and Gwaine was resting against Elyan. He groaned as he tried to sit up to see if the knights were hurt. 

Both boys' heads snapped up, a bit blearily but alert nonetheless. 

"Merlin!" 

"Merls!" 

The two knights scrambled up, approaching him quickly, causing Merlin to flinch back and fall off the cot. His eyes were wide with fear. The last time he remembered seeing Gwaine was when the knight punished him by burning his face. 

Immediately the two knights halted and shrunk in on themselves, like they did when rescuing an injured child. "Sorry," Elyan said softly. Guilt colored his tone, making his voice rougher than usual. 

Merlin hissed at the pain from his chest. He looked down to discover a fading bruise. "Gaius said that your ankle will be better soon, it was just knocked around a bit. Nothing to worry about if you keep it wrapped," Gwaine said. He grinned but it did nothing to hide his uncomfortable guilt. 

"And the burn," Elyan said, causing Gwaine to wince, "the burn will heal over time, only leaving a small scar. There's cream to put on it twice a day." Gwaine scrambled to present the cream to Merlin.

Merlin frowned at the look similar to that of an abused puppy that was present on both of his friends. "Thanks?" Merlin offered, unsure. The beaming grins told him that was the right path to go down. 

"I'll go get the other three!" Elyan suddenly exclaimed. "Arthur demanded we tell him the moment you wake up." 

Elyan was already rushing to the door. Gwaine approached, slower this time. Merlin simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him which prompted a laugh. "Learned it from Gaius have ya?" He offered a hand to help Merlin back up into his cot. 

Merlin accepted the hand but instead crawled over the cot. "Table," he demanded when Gwaine made a noise of confusion. Gwaine complied. Merlin sat heavily on the bench, groaning as he did so. "What happened once I blacked out? Everyone okay, you, Gwen, Arthur?" Merlin got increasingly panicked as he named people. 

"Merlin, mate," Gwaine sounded amused but in a way that was not amused. "You're the one who we attacked, you're the one who was unconscious for days, you're the one still injured." 

"I'm aware of that, I was there. I'm asking about what happened when I wasn't there, Gwaine?" Merlin said sarcastically. Gwaine took a deep breath, trying to calm down whatever reaction he had that made his face contort in such an intense way. 

The door opened and Gwen rushed in. She had a tray I'm her hands, it was piled with what looked like Arthur's lunch. Merlin felt relieved. "Hi, Gwen," he said as she set the tray down. Then she pounced, the same way she did with a sword in her hand and a battle cry on her lips. This time she was armed only with a hug and an equally relieved whisper of Merlin's name on her lips. 

Gwaine awkwardly shuffled back to give the two some space. "Here," Gwen pulled the tray towards Merlin. "I brought what Arthur said you liked the most." She gestured to the food and watched Merlin expectantly. 

Merlin made no move to touch the food, eyeing Gwen and Gwaine warily. "Am I dead?" He finally asked. Everything that was happening was just so bizarre that it was really the only explanation. Gwen and Gwaine both made offended sputtering noises but were cut off by the casual voice from the door. 

"I certainly hope not," Arthur said. Leon, Percival, and Elyan were behind him with their heads bowed and eyes on the floor. Percival, in particular, was shifted and shuffling like a harshly scolded child. "Do you know how hard it would be to find a suitable replacement as the king's most trusted friend?" 

Merlin looked at him, blinked. "So I'm dead, great." Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. 

"Always so dramatic, Merlin. Such a girl." Arthur immediately winced at the look Gwen gave him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that of course, after all, a girl did save you." He gave Gwen a love sick look. She giggled and kissed him. Elyan faked a gag, and Gwaine made a face. 

"Alright, correction," Merlin cut in. "I wish I was dead." All the knights couldn't help but laugh at that, even Gwen was unable to hide her giggles. Arthur flushed bright red. 

"Merlin!" 


End file.
